


Cleaning

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel valentines fic. When a surprise gift from Cas gets messy, Dean has an idea to help him get cleaned up, that doesn't involve a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do NOT have a beta yet, so all mistakes you see are in fact my own.

Xxx … xxX  
Dean looked on at the sight before him with amusement and curiosity. What could have caused this?

“I don’t understand.” The angel simply said.

Castiel, mighty Angel of the Lord, was currently sitting in a giant pile of red and pink mush- which looked to be the unruly remains of a cake -in the middle of the small kitchen of their current motel room, pouting like a child about to throw a tantrum. There was frosting in his hair and a spattering of sprinkles plastered to his right cheek, different shades of red and pink covering the walls. If Dean didn't have a basic idea of what had happened, he'd think the motel room was a crime scene. 

Cas just didn't understand what he had done wrong. He had followed the instructions in the book to the letter, yet this is how he ended up. He was never trusting human instructional booklets again.

“I just don’t understand.” The angel repeated for a second time. He seemed to be in some sort of a daze.

Dean shook his head slightly and chuckled, walking over to sit in front of his boyfriend.

“Dean, what about this do you find funny?” Cas snapped at the giggling hunter, anger causing his unnaturaly bright blue eyes to become slightly darker.

Dean then started to full-out laugh, the angry look of the angel causing tears of joy springing to life beneath his eyes. This was absolutely unbelievable.

“And now you’re crying? If anyone should be crying it should be me, I’m the one covered in this stuff!” Cas shouted, exasperation and resignation coloring his voice.

Dean's laughter slowly died off, but only for a grin to take it's place and a mischievous look to form within his forest green eyes. Oh no, Cas knew that look.

“I think I can help you with that.” Dean drawled out lowly.

Dean met his eyes before slowly leaning forward and attaching his lips to the pulse point of Castiel’s neck, sucking a love mark into the pale skin hidden there.

“D-dean, what are you doing?” Cas stuttered out, leaning his head back to offer more of his neck to Dean.

“Cleaning.” Dean simply told him in between strokes of his tongue.

Dean began to run his tongue up and down the arch of Castiel’s neck, effectively gathering the used-to-be cake that was covering the angel’s throat into his mouth. Castiel’s eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head and he moaned as Dean’s questing mouth ventured to just above his trench coat and his tongue slipped below the material. Cas reached in front of him blindly to grab the lapels of Dean’s jacket and pulled him up to his level, crashing their lips together in a wet, hot kiss.  
Cas could taste the sweetness of the cake, the slight tingle of the mint toothpaste his boyfriend used this morning, and something else that was just entirely Dean hidden in the slick caverns of the hunter's mouth. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.” Dean managed to pant out after they broke away for air, their foreheads still touching.

“To you too, Dean… Now where were we?” Cas replied with a smile.

Xxx … xxX

**Author's Note:**

> And you can kinda guess what comes next. ;) I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Have Good Weeks,  
> xPsychoPicasso


End file.
